gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Move And You're Dead - Transcript
Grandma Tracy: "They're gone, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Quiet, Grandma. Whatever you do, don't move." Grandma Tracy: "I don't understand. How can that little object there...?" Alan Tracy: "Save it, Grandma. The slightest move from either of us will detonate the bomb that's under the bridge." Card appears: Move - And You're Dead Grandma Tracy: "What time is it?" Alan Tracy: "Coming up to noon, I reckon." Grandma Tracy: "It sure is hot. Hey, what are you up to? You're moving." Alan Tracy: "Hold it, Grandma, don't get excited. I'm just tying to reach my telecom." Grandma Tracy: "Careful, Alan! Remember what they said. If we disturb the ultrasonic waves that thing could blow us sky high." Alan Tracy: "Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Alan." Alan Tracy: "We're in trouble, Father. Serious trouble." Jeff Tracy: "Where's Grandma? Is she alright?" Alan Tracy: "Yeah, but... It sounds crazy, but we're on a bridge and we can't move." Scott Tracy: "That's us. Let's go." Alan Tracy: "So, as as we don't move, we're OK. I just hope you can get here before we pass out from the heat." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Alan. Scott and Virgil are on their way. Don't worry, we'll get to you in time." Scott Tracy: "Alan?" Jeff Tracy: "No time to explain, launch Thunderbirds 1 and 2, Pod 1. I'll give you course and all details when you're airborne. And if you want to save your brother's life, move! Brains, get down to Thunderbird 2 immediately. I'll explain later." Brains: "Yes, Mr Tracy." Virgil Tracy: "Stand by for take off." Brains: "Right, Virgil." Jeff Tracy: "The Bridge at San Miguel, that's where they are." Tin-Tin: "It's a lonely spot, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah, the bridge won't be open to the public for two months yet. They certainly knew what they were doing when they planned this." Tin-Tin: "And the bomb? It is due to go off - when?" Jeff Tracy: "Some time around 1300 hours, according to Alan. But that's only part of it. They've left behind them an ultrasonic generator which can detonate the bomb earlier if anything on the bridge moves. Now, you'd better pass on this information to Scott and Virgil, while I work out a plan of action." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Mr Tracy. Do you think they can hold out?" Jeff Tracy: "I hope so. But the noonday sun can be pretty savage in those parts." Alan Tracy: "They must be well on their way by now, Grandma." Grandma Tracy: "Trouble is, Alan, I don't think I can take much more of this heat." Alan Tracy: "Grandma, we've got to hold on." Yes, got to, got to... hold on."'' Alan Tracy: "Grandma! Grandma!" Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 calling Thunderbird 1. How's it going, Scott?" Scott Tracy: "Flying at 15,000 miles per hour, course 2-7-4." Virgil Tracy: "2-7-4, FAB." Scott Tracy: "Flight to rescue zone proceeding according to plan, Father. How are they?" Jeff Tracy: "I'm just going to contact them to find out. (Bleeps) Calling San Miguel. How's it going, boy?" Alan Tracy: "Not so good. Grandma's passed out with the heat, I'm afraid." Jeff Tracy: "Passed out?" Alan Tracy: "She'll be OK, she can't fall. I'm the one that's likely to spoil the show. I've only got to relax for a moment, and down I go." Jeff Tracy: "Listen to me, Alan. You've got to stay with it. Don't let yourself go." Alan Tracy: "I can't seem to concentrate. Phew, it sure is hot." Tin-Tin: "Alan, please, listen to your father. Whatever happens, you mustn't lose your concentration." Jeff Tracy: "Listen to me, Alan. Can you hear me? Alan, can you hear me?" Alan Tracy: "Yes." Jeff Tracy: "Then concentrate on what I'm going to say. You've got to keep talking till Scott and Virgil get there. Do you hear me?" Alan Tracy: "Keep talking, yeah." Jeff Tracy: "I want you to tell me exactly how you got into this fix. I want you to start at the beginning and tell me the whole story. Is that clear?" Alan Tracy: "Tell the whole story. Yeah. Got to keep on talking." Jeff Tracy: "That's it, son. Now, go ahead, Tin-Tin and I want to hear the whole story." Alan Tracy: "OK. OK, then. It all... all started the day we went to Parola Sands. Everything was going the way we'd planned. It looked like nothing could go wrong. From up there in Thunderbird 2, the world sure looked pretty." Virgil Tracy: "We're nearly there." Tin-Tin: "I've found it, Alan. When you reach the highway, you turn left, and then you come to the racetrack on your right." Virgil Tracy: "And you meet Kenny Malone there?" Alan Tracy: "Yeah, that's right. Boy, that guy is a great mechanic. Wait till he sees what we've got tucked up in the pod. Pity you two can't come to the Sands with me though." Virgil Tracy: "Alan, you know we can't. Supposing Father received a distress call while we were gone? Any way, we'll be watching the telecast." Alan Tracy: "I guess I'm lucky getting leave like this." Tin-Tin: "Well, it's not a pleasure trip altogether, you know. Brains will want to know how his new engine works under prolonged stress." Virgil Tracy: "Right. Stand by, Alan. I'm just about to take her down." Tin-Tin: "Don't forget, we'll all be watching you. And give my love to Grandma." Alan Tracy: "OK, Tin-Tin. Will do." Tin-Tin: "Good luck, Alan." Virgil Tracy: "Alan Tracy from Thunderbird 2. Calling Alan Tracy from Thunderbird 2. Come in, Alan.." Alan Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Alan Tracy, loud and clear." Virgil Tracy: "Well, kiddo, what's the first impressions like?" Alan Tracy: "The first impressions are great! Tell Brains he's done it again, she's a beaut!" Virgil Tracy: "Ah, fine. Take it easy though, Alan. You don't want to get any tickets for speeding." Alan Tracy: "No, I guess not. Boy, I can't wait to try her out tomorrow at the Sands." Virgil Tracy: "Well, Tin-Tin, that's our mission completed. We'd better get back to base." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Virgil. I just wish I was going with him... to keep him company, you know." Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, I know." Part Two Tannoy: "Paging Mr Tracy. Would Mr Alan Tracy kindly proceed to the cocktail bar in the main building, where Mr Malone is ready to conduct him through the reception formalities. Thank you." Alan Tracy: "You're welcome." Alan Tracy: "Gee, Kenny, it's great to be back at the old game again." Kenny Malone: "Yeah, I bet you missed the excitement of the circuit. What have you been doing with yourself?" Alan Tracy: "Oh, this and that. Family business, you know. Hey, isn't that Victor Gomez? Hi, there, Gomez. How have you been?" Victor Gomez: "Hello, Tracy. When did you get into town?" Alan Tracy: "Just got here." Victor Gomez: "I thought you'd retired from the racing business." Alan Tracy: "No, you won't get rid of me that easily." Victor Gomez: "I hear you brought quite a car with you, Tracy. You reckon you're gonna win the trophy?" Alan Tracy: "I'll let you know, Gomez, I'll let you know." Johnnie Gillespie: "Hey, Vic, I thought you said Alan Tracy had quit." Victor Gomez: "Well, it looks like he's changed his mind." Johnnie Gillespie: "I don't like it. We had this contest all sewn up till that guy came along. Look, Vic, nothing's gotta stop us getting that prize money. Nothing." Victor Gomez: "Don't worry, Johnny. Nothing will." Timekeeper: "Gomez, Tracy and Webster are coming round into the last lap. Tracy still leading." Announcer: "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, here at Parola Sands, history is being made. It seems that nothing is impossible for this fabulous machine and its driver, Alan Tracy. But the genius who invented it, ladies and gentlemen, still prefers to remain anonymous." Timekeeper: "Webster has failed to negotiate the bend at Jed's Corner." Timekeeper: "Tracy is still in the lead!" Announcer: "One year ago, America's most promising racing driver, Alan Tracy, announced he was retirement from the racing world. And now, today he is sweeping round the course heading for what seems to be certain victory." Timekeeper: "13 minutes 45." Announcer: "13 minutes 45, ladies and gentlemen, and excitement mounts to fever pitch as these two remaining cars fight it out along the last few miles of the Parola Sands circuit." Timekeeper: "Alan Tracy's still in the lead." Announcer: "Wow! What a finish this is going to be! Tracy and Gomez are now neck and neck as they battling their way to the finish. Gomez is trying to make a desperate bid to get the better of Alan Tracy. And now, the two cars move out of sight, as they come into the difficult cliff stretch, and for a few moments, the fate of the race hangs in the balance." Announcer: "And here they come, ladies and gentlemen! Here they come!" Billy Billoxi: "Here he comes!" Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to announce the result of the Parola Sands race. The winner in today's exciting competition was Alan Tracy, who gained a lead over the former champion, Victor Gomez, in the last lap here at Parola Sands. In just a few moments, I hope to bring Alan Tracy up here to say a few words to you lucky viewers." Victor Gomez: "We should have fixed his engine like I said, Johnny." Johnnie Gillespie: "Boy, I'd like to lay my hands on the design for that car." Victor Gomez: "Yeah, then we'd really be in the big time." Johnnie Gillespie: "Listen, Vic. We've had this guy on our backs long enough. I've got a plan to fix this Alan Tracy for good and all." Tin-Tin: "Look, here's Alan now." Alan Tracy: "Yeah, some victory. And now this." Jeff Tracy: "Keep up maximum speed, Scott. Alan's in a bad way." Scott Tracy: "Will do." Jeff Tracy: "Alan, you're doing great. Now carry on with your story. What did you do next? Alan, answer me!" Tin-Tin: "Alan! Mr Tracy, he doesn't answer!" Part Three Jeff Tracy: "Alan, Alan, listen to me! Alan, you've got to keep talking. The boys are well on their way now. So keep it up. What happened then? What happened after the race?" Alan Tracy: "After the race. Yeah, I remember. Kenny and I took the car back to the stacker. I felt good after the race. I was glad it was over." Alan Tracy: "Kenny, do me a favour, will you? I've got to make a telecall. Stack the car for me." Kenny Malone: "Sure thing, Alan. I'll meet you up in the lounge as soon as you're through." Alan Tracy: "OK, Kenny, she's all yours." Kenny Malone: "I just wish she was, Alan. I wish she was." Johnnie Gillespie: "Hey, Vic, you haven't killed the guy, have you?" Victor Gomez: "No, it was a little tap, just enough to keep him out of the way for a bit. Now we're going to fix Mr clever-guy Tracy." Grandma Tracy: "Why, Alan, how thoughtful of you to call me so soon after the race. My, I was that excited!" Alan Tracy: "Yes, Grandma, it certainly was exciting." Johnnie Gillespie: "Come on, Vic, hurry it up. We don't want to get caught in here." Victor Gomez: "Yeah, yeah. I ain't used to these controls yet." Alan Tracy: "Grandma, better pack your bags." Grandma Tracy: "Oh, I'm packed already. I'm just dying to get a ride in that lovely car of yours." Johnnie Gillespie: "Come on, Vic, hurry up!" Alan Tracy: "Well, Grandma, I've got an interview with the television reporters in a couple of minutes." Grandma Tracy: "Oh, Alan, there's this one thing I've got to tell you." Grandma Tracy: "Well, I guess I'd better not detain you any more, Alan." Alan Tracy: "OK, Grandma. I guess Kenny will be wondering what's happened to me." Johnnie Gillespie: "Hold it, Vic. Look out there." Victor Gomez: "Come on, let's beat it!" Alan Tracy: "When the attendant came to, he sounded the alarm, but it was too late to stop Gomez and Gillespie. They must have cleared out straight away." Jeff Tracy: "Alright, Alan, keep going. What did you do after you left the race?" Alan Tracy: "Gee, this heat. I - I don't think I can." Jeff Tracy: "Alan, what did you do next? We're waiting. Where did you go then?" Alan Tracy: "Well, I - I set out to collect Grandma." Grandma Tracy: "Are you sure you won't have some more apple pie?" Alan Tracy: " No, thanks, Grandma. Boy, your cooking's certainly gonna be popular at the base." Grandma Tracy: "Goodness! I just can't believe that I'm joining International Rescue Team at last. I'm dead proud of you boys, and all the wonderful things you do. Of course I'm a celebrity in these parts too, you know." Alan Tracy: "How's that?" Grandma Tracy: "Well, after you won the Parola Sands competition, I had the Press all round, asking me questions." Alan Tracy: "What kind of questions?" Grandma Tracy: "Well, about who designed the car, and what route we would be taking when we went on our trip together." Alan Tracy: "I hope you didn't tell them." Grandma Tracy: "Oh, I told them alright. I told them everything they already knew." Alan Tracy: "Good girl. International Rescue?" Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Alan." Alan Tracy: "We're leaving in a few minutes. Will call again when we are at rendezvous." Jeff Tracy: "FAB." Alan Tracy: "So, we set off. There was hardly anyone in sight. You know, at the time I felt a thousand eyes peering at us from behind every rock." Grandma Tracy: "It sure is lonesome, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Yeah, but it means we can travel faster." Alan Tracy: "And before we knew it, we'd fallen into their trap." Alan Tracy: "Gomez!" Victor Gomez: "Yeah, that's right, Tracy. Fancy meeting you and the little old lady." Grandma Tracy: "You! You were one of those so-called reporters that interviewed me this morning." Alan Tracy: "Alright, what do you want, Gomez?" Victor Gomez: "Oh, now, Tracy! What sort of a tone is that to talk to a guy with a gun in his hand?" Alan Tracy: "If it's the award money you want, you're wasting your time, Gomez. I gave it to the Parola Sands Charity Fund, you know that." Victor Gomez: "No, it's not the award money. Once you're out of the way, there'll be plenty of that for us again." Alan Tracy: "So, what now?" Johnnie Gillespie: "OK, Vic. We don't wanna waste no more time on this punk." Victor Gomez: "Did you put the road signs back the way they were?" Johnnie Gillespie: "Yeah, we won't be disturbed. Now let's go." Victor Gomez: "OK, Tracy. You're gonna drive this car around the corner and on to the centre of the bridge." Johnnie Gillespie: "And no more tricks, either. Because I got this gun pointing at the old lady's head. Now, get going!" Jeff Tracy: "Come on, Alan. You're doing great. Don't give up, not now. So, they got you on the bridge. What happened then?" Alan Tracy: "How are the boys doing? Don't think I can hold out much longer." Jeff Tracy: "Look, Alan, I'll put Scott through to you, and now you'll hear for yourself." Scott Tracy: "Alan, this is Scott in Thunderbird 1. We're not far away, boy, so just keep your ears open for the sound of our jets. Crossing the Pacific Coast now!" Jeff Tracy: "Now, carry on, Alan. You were all at the bridge, what happened then?" Alan Tracy: "What happened then? Oh, yeah, I remember." Alan Tracy: "You're wasting your time. I don't have the plans for the BR-2. And even if I had, do you think I'd hand them over to you?" Victor Gomez: "Alright, Tracy. If that's how you want to play it. Get moving! The old lady, too." Alan Tracy: "Look, Gomez, I don't know what your scheme is, but this has nothing to do with her. I'll do anything you want, as long as you let her go." Johnnie Gillespie: "Cut out the hearts and flowers, Tracy, and take this with you." Grandma Tracy: "What's that for?" Alan Tracy: "Why, you dirty....!" Johnnie Gillespie: "Shut up! Now, get up on to that beam there. Both of you. There's more to this car than meets the eye. You and your buddies are on to something new. And we want to know what it is. We were the tops till you whipped us." Victor Gomez: "Come on, Johnny, cut the talk. I want to try this beaut." Johnnie Gillespie: "Now put that generator down in front of you, Tracy. And don't try anything." Grandma Tracy: "What is that, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "Never mind. Sit down over there, against the support." Johnnie Gillespie: "You'd better explain to the old lady, Tracy. Or she might cause a whole heap of trouble." Grandma Tracy: "Is it a bomb?" Alan Tracy: "Sort of." Victor Gomez: "Yeah, we fixed the real bomb under this roadway here. It's gonna go off in a couple of hours. But that other box is just an extra present. We're gonna keep you covered till we've left the bridge. And then you've only got to make one move, and disturb the ultrasonic waves from that generator, and POW! The whole place goes up ahead of schedule. We're gonna switch it on by remote control." Victor Gomez: "So long!" Grandma Tracy: "They've gone, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Quiet, Grandma. Whatever you do, don't move." Jeff Tracy: "Brains? Tin-Tin has found a newspaper cutting of the Bridge at San Miguel. I figured it'd help you to take a look at it." Brains: "Right, Mr Tracy. OK, thanks. Well, at least now we know what sort of terrain we'll be working on. We, er, obviously can't go too near the bridge. We don't know how localised that generator's power is." Jeff Tracy: "Not long, Alan. Just hang on, Scott should be with you any minute now." Grandma Tracy: "I can - I can hear them, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Careful, Grandma. Mustn't move. Got to keep quite still." Scott Tracy: "OK, Father, I've landed at the rescue zone." Jeff Tracy: "What are their chances?" Scott Tracy: "Well, it's a tricky one, Father. Tell Virgil to land on Slope P701. I'm gonna contact Alan." Alan Tracy: "Got to keep awake. Oh, got to keep...." Scott Tracy: "Alan! Alan! Can you hear me?" Alan Tracy: "Got to keep...." Scott Tracy: "He's delirious. Alan, raise your left arm and look at me. Alan, listen to what I have to say. how localised are the ultrasonic waves from the generator?" Alan Tracy: "No. No. Keep away. Mustn't come near. Detonate the bomb." Scott Tracy: "Alan, the generator, how powerful is it? Do you know?" Alan Tracy: "Keep away. Just one move, and the whole place goes up." Scott Tracy: "It's no use." Alan Tracy: "Can't go on much longer. Can't feel my legs any more. Can't keep up much longer." Tin-Tin: "Oh, please hold on, Alan. Please!" Jeff Tracy: "Two more minutes, Alan, that's all we need. Virgil is nearly there. Remember the code of International Rescue is not to give up at ANY cost." Virgil Tracy: "Coming in to land on Slope P701 as advised, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Make it fast Virgil, Alan's almost had it." Virgil Tracy: "Right. Stand by, Brains." Alan Tracy: "Going to fall. Can't take any more." Jeff Tracy: "One minute more, Alan. One minute more. Brains is going to neutralise the generator. The don't have time to look for the bomb itself. Just hold on, Alan. You're going to be OK." Brains: "Neutralising now!" Brains: "Generator neutralised. OK, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Come on, Grandma, you're next, there's not much time!" Virgil Tracy: "OK, Let's clear the bridge. It's going up at any moment." Johnnie Gillespie: "Keep on the road, you jerk!" Victor Gomez: "OK, OK. I can't get used to this geared steering. Hey, what was that?" Victor Gomez: "Tracy and the old lady must have escaped." Johnnie Gillespie: "OK, keep your foot down, we gotta lose this guy!" Victor Gomez: "We gotta stop. He's telling us to stop!" Victor Gomez: "Let go! You - You'll crash the car." Scott Tracy: "They've gone crazy. They're gonna crash." Virgil Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 2. Leaving danger zone. Mission successfully completed." Virgil Tracy: "Alan, don't move. Whatever you do, don't move." Alan Tracy: "Look, Virgil, how much longer are you gonna be? I'm tired of having to stand dead still like this." Virgil Tracy: "How do you expect me to get a good likeness if you don't keep still?" Tin-Tin: "And smile! You can't go down in motor racing history with an expression like that!" Alan Tracy: "And another thing, this trophy's darn heavy." Scott Tracy: "Well, how's the masterpiece coming along?" Tin-Tin: "Well, don't ask me. Virgil won't let me see it yet." Scott Tracy: "Hey, Virgil, that's great! You've really caught a likeness." Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, it's nearly finished." Alan Tracy: "Well, hurry it up, I had to stand still long enough on that bridge." Virgil Tracy: "Right, finished. Well? What do you think of it, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "I suppose you guys think this is funny?" Scott Tracy: "Not at all. I think it's very good, Virg." Alan Tracy: "Yeah, except the technique is about 100 years out of date." Virgil Tracy: "But you must admit that it's really you, Alan." Scott Tracy: "Yeah." Alan Tracy: "Right, laugh this one off." Scott Tracy: "Hey! Cut that out!" Virgil Tracy: "Hey, quit messing around with those buttons!" Alan Tracy: "How do you like that, Tin-Tin?" Tin-Tin: "Never mind, Alan. Who needs a painting? Especially when we've got the real thing." The End Category:Thunderbirds Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Move - And You're Dead